Dont stop the music
by Nekohime17
Summary: Narrated by Hinata.... she's a famous singer and finds sasuke in a night club.... based from a song by Rihanna. no lemon but contains adult themes! SASUHINA!


SASUHINA... SASUKE AND HINATA TEEHEE : contains sexy dancing and sasuke getting H-O-R-N-Y... but no lemon... sorry

* * *

Imagine Hinata being a famous singer and that sasuke too... and they find themselves in a night club. then they started to dance together... Narrated by Hinata!!

ENJOY!!

NOTICE: CHARACTERS ARE BASED FROM NARUTO. I DONT OWN THEM, EVEN IF I WISHED... AND I DONT MAKE A PROFIT OUT OF THIS!! OHHH ALMOST FORGOT THIS STORY IS BASED ON A SONG BY RIHANNA (Dont stop the music), I DONT OWN IT...

* * *

Dont stop the music

The sun is going down and I feel the fresh air from the up coming dark sky trough my black-brown hair. At first I felt stress out because I was performing in a concert with millions of fans, then I went to shot a commercial and then I went to a dance studio to practice the routing for an up coming music video. I just wanted to get away and have some time for myself, so I went to my favorite gothic night club.

I went in and it was the best thing ever. You could hear techno music, you could see hard core sex everywhere, dancing, and even some people were having fun gambling. I know I was on a dance studio earlier but there I had to dance as the instructor wanted but here I could dance how ever I want. I felt relieved that nobody recognizes me. I just don't want people coming up to me and ask for my autograph while I'm trying to have some time for myself. I went up to the dance floor and started dancing to a remix of the song 'Satisfaction'.

I started to move my hips and then I moved my right hand across my chest to my hips. I actually was dancing seductively even though I didn't have a partner, but I'm not looking for someone to dance with. I actually loved how I felt dancing with my own self. Careless, seductive, and sexy. I started to dance like Fergie in the video 'pump it' when she is singing solo. I have admired Fergie since I was a little girl. She's pretty, sexy and sings really nice. She's the one that got me into the music business and I'm thankful for that.

While I was dancing I felt that someone was watching me. I turned to the bar, still dancing and there he was, a guy watching me. He looked like the age of 18, like me, and was drinking a cup of martini. Somehow he looked familiar but I couldn't see his face because he was in the dark place of the night club. I kept dancing but I felt the feeling of turning to see if he was still watching but then I felt a tap in my shoulder, I was startle.

"Hey miss, may I dance with you?" He asked I still didn't turn to see his face but his voice sounded somehow familiar. I turned to see his face and…..

"HINATA?!" He asked surprise.

"SASUKE?!" I asked surprise.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I wanted to meet you but I never had time…..now I guess I have time." He said with a smile on his face.

"Me too." I felt kind of like if I was flirting with him.

"So may I dance with you." He asked with a crocked smile.

"Yes…..you may!" I said with a flirty smile and he put his hands around my wait and he embraced me tight. I just put my hands around his neck. Then suddenly we started acting naughty.

He pressed me tighter and tighter, now I didn't wanted to let go. _Do you know what you started? _I kept asking him in my mind. I can't believe we're acting like this. I just came here to party and now he's making this staying over impossible. He's really energetic and he's making me dance faster. I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO!! Suddenly he twisted me and now we're face to face…………

We started staring each other for a very long moment. He started kissing me so hard and wild; I did the same thing too. I loved how he kissed me, I felt like my veins were ready to explode, I actually think I fell in love. Then he let me go and embrace me tight again, and we danced. Now I want to take him away and escape into the music. _DJ LET IT PLAY!! _I love the way he does it…… the way he moves and makes me feel when he's pressed to me. I really don't want the music to stop playing, please DJ let it play!!

"Do you know what you started?" he asked. "You're turning me on!" he confessed, I just stared in shock.

"Baby…… are you ready cause it getting cold?….. Don't you feel the passion ready to explode……? What goes on between us no one has to know!!" I confessed too.

"Yeah…… this is a private show!!" he said and presses me tighter.

The whole night, midnight and morning we stayed dancing and embracing tighter. He never let me go and neither did I. I just loved how I felt and feel right now. I actually know that I did fell in love. I just want to scream to the world 'I LOVE SASUKE UCHIHA!!'

* * *

this story was actually about rihanna and chris brown but i wanted to put sasuke and hinata together cuz they are my favorites from 'naruto'. hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review!! i really want to know what you think!!


End file.
